Hardest Of Hearts
by Chaos'Daugther
Summary: Harry has been abused all his life by Lily and James. He was ignored for his brother, James Potter Jr, the BWL or is he? He vanished at the age of five to Larkin Academy, a school for the magically gifted and has hardened his heart to his old family. ADOPTED FROM OF KINGS AND QUEENS.
1. Chapter 1

**Hardest Of Hearts**

 **Chapter 1**

 **(I do not own any characters from the Harry Potter series it belongs to Queen Rowling aka JK Rowling. This story is adopted from Of Kings and Queens.)**

* * *

 _I sat crying on my uncomfortable bed. I could hear the music and laughter from the party going on downstairs. I knew that if I joined it I would be punished by Father. It was my twin brother, James Jr.'s 5th birthday. People came from all over to celebrate the Boy-Who-Lived's birthday._

 _"I-I don't get it. It's my b-birthday too.", I sobbed. "I hoped that they would be at least let me come down today." I said barely over a whisper. I shifted to try and get comfortable and another wound on my back opened. I hissed in pain._

 _The party had been going on for hours now. I desperately wanted to leave this tiny, unfurnished room but the last time I left this room without Father's permission he beat me with his belt and left me in the basement for 3 days. I know why Mother and Father hate me though. I can't so anything right. I'm the older twin so I should have protected James Jr. from He-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named all those years ago._

 _"Then they would love me like they d-do James Jr..", I whispered into the darkness._

 _They loved James Jr.. Mother and Father always got him anything he wanted no matter what, tucked him in at night, and did everything parents were supposed to do. At least I think they do. They so what the parents in my books do. Uncle Sirius and Uncle Remus don't like me very much either. They always yell at me or beat me and tell me that Voldemort should have killed me that night. They told me that it was that 'their favorite nephew' as they liked to call James Jr., had to face Voldemort._

 _I was so hungry. Father only threw a piece of bread at me this morning before they started to get ready for the party and it was getting late. I was tempted to go downstairs and ask for something but I didn't want to be locked in the basement again for disobeying Mother and Father. It's dark and scary down there and I'm afraid of the dark._

 _"I d-don't want to be here anymore." I sobbed. "Why do they hate me?" Suddenly there was a bright flash of red light and I fainted._

* * *

A pair of emerald green eyes snapped opened and looked around in a slight panic. Three pair of eyes filled with concern stared right into the green eyes. The owner of said green eyes let out a barely audible sigh and leaned back into the cushion under it.

"Harry, are you okay?", said a light and quiet voice.

Harry's eyes snapped back up and landed on a boy with blonde short blonde hair and brown eyes. His eyes glanced over and next to the boy was another boy with dark brown hair and dark blue eyes. Harry looked across from him and saw a girl with long red hair and dark green hair. He sent them a small smile when he recognized them as his best friends; Alex, Caleb and Charlie, respectively.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bad dream.", he said slightly out of breath from his sudden wakening. His friends all looked at each other, then back at him, with more concern in their eyes. Harry cleared his throat, "So what were you talking about.

A slightly manic smile grew on Charlie's face. "We were talking about if we could fly in their Quidditch pitch. Imagine what it would be like-"

"It would be so awesome!", Caleb cut in. Soon the three of them were talking at once about flying. Harry just smiled and nodded every now and then. He knew that it wasn't just a dream, it was a memory. He had a feeling that they knew it too, but didn't say anything, they are best friends after all.

Funny enough Harry always considered that his best memory. He got away from those bastards but it always did remind him of his life before he started to attend Larkin Academy, which he considered a better school than Hogwarts would ever be. They were going to Hogwarts for some Tri-wizard Tournament, which didn't make sense because there was going to be four schools.

He hadn't dreamed about his old life in years. Going to Hogwarts must have triggered some old memories. He just wished that he didn't run into his old family. Now that would be a disaster.

* * *

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

"Are they here yet?", a whinny voice said rather loudly.

A woman with dark red hair and emerald green eyes looked down and said with a disgusting sugary voice, "Don't worry baby, they'll be here soon."

"They better.", a gruff voice. The owner of the voice had messy hair and hazel eyes. "Honestly, who do they think they are letting the Boy-Who-Lived stay out in the cold."

"I agree James. He could get sick.", the woman said in a haughty tone.

"You're right Lily.", James replied.

A man with shaggy black hair and grey eyes, came up behind them and clasped a hand over James' shoulder. "I agree, mate. But just wait until they see James Jr. They will be kneeling at his feet."

Another man with light brown hair with a few grey strands and green eyes ***** stood next to Lily. "Sirius is right. Everyone loves James Jr.."

Lily looked up at the man and declared, "Of course they love him, Remus. We did raise him."

The group stood amongst a crowd of students in robes wearing a mix of green, red, blue, and yellow ties. They were in the front with the teachers and headmaster of the school.

They all heard the whining of horses and began to look around for the sound. One student yelled to look up and they saw light-blue carriages being pulled by a dozen winged horses. Then they all saw a large ship appearing out of some fog. The carriages and ship came to a stop.

A bunch of girls and four boys exited the carriages and then a giant woman around 11 feet with black hair and eyes stepped out of one of the carriages. Then a group of boys and maybe one or two girls came out of the ship, following man with silver hair and blue eyes. ******

The man and giant woman walked over to Headmaster Dumbledore and trade pleasantries. Soon they all waited for the final school to arrive, Larkin Academy. After ten minutes, everyone began to become impatient and murmurings were heard amongst the crowd. Suddenly a large flash of red light and a red and black bus was in the place of the red light.

A mix of boys and girls of all ages came out of the bus. The boys wore dark red button downs, black pants and black ties, while the girls wore dark red button downs, black skirts and black ties. ******* They waited by the bus in two lines. A tall man with long black hair and glasses came out and behind him there were fours teens, three boys and one girl.

The man stopped in front of Dumbledore and offered his hand for Dumbledore to shake it. He said with a smile, "We're sorry for being late. We got a bit lost."

Dumbledore gave him a smile and nodded, "We understand. Let us go inside."

* * *

 **I adopted this over a year ago and I finally finished writing the first chapter. Sorry Of Kings and Queens.**

 ***I don't know the colors of Remus' eyes. Green is the color of the actors eyes, I believe.**

 ****I was to lazy to explain their uniform.**

 *****Of Kings and Queens never mentioned if they had uniform, so I made it up. Also my version is a bit different from the original.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hardest of Hearts**

 **Chapter 2**

 **(...hey...so how's life. Super sorry, but I am alive. The updates with be slow because of school and I get writers' block a lot. Also xHedwigWeasleyx pointed out that it should be beta-ed, so if anyone is a beta or knows a beta, can you PM me?)**

* * *

 _Once the light faded away, I knew that I wasn't in my bed. The bed I was on was big and really comfy. There was a bunch of pillows around me and I felt like they were going to come alive and squish me with their softness. I let out a giggle at the silly thought._

 _"What's so funny?"_

 _My giggle stopped and I curled up waiting for punishment._

 _I felt a big, gentle hand touch my arm. I looked up and saw a tall man with shoulder length black hair, blue eyes and glasses. He was wearing a standard black wizard cloak. He had a smile on his face that made me feel warm on the inside._

 _"I won't hurt you," he said. "My name Cyrus. You're at Larkin Academy for the magically gifted."_

 _Cyrus offered a hand to me and helped me off the bed. When my feet touched the ground, I realized that all my wounds had healed. I tugged on Cyrus' hand to ask why I was healed but he was already walking. 'Oh well,' I thought, 'I'll just ask later, then.'_

 _"Where are we going?", I asked, trying to keep up with him._

 _Cyrus looked down at me and smiled that warm smile again. "You're going to meet some of the other students. They will be your dormmates for during your time at Larkin."_

* * *

 **Larkin Academy Bus #5**

"Who's waking her up?", asked Caleb.

"Not it!", Alex and Harry yelled before pushing Caleb to his doom. They ran into the living room to give a moment of silence to the dear friend that they lost.

After five minutes of silence, they heard a bang, Caleb's yelling and then the sound of a pig snorting. Caleb ran, more like tripped, down the stairs and landed in front of his supposedly friends.

Alex and Harry grimaced at the state of their friend. Caleb's skin was a bright hot pink contrasting with his sickly green hair. His nose was replaced with a pig's and his feet seemed to move to no music.

 _Tarantallegra. That's a new one.,_ thought Harry.

Alex and Harry pulled out their wands and began to reverse the multiple hexes and jinxes. It may not have seemed as a lot but knowing Charlie, she probably did something that wasn't visible.

"I hate you, guys.", Caleb said, feeling betrayed by his friends.

Charlie came bouncing down the stairs with her dark red hair in a ponytail and her uniform on. She had a wide smile and her eyes big, trying to act innocent, as if she hadn't just hexed and jinxed someone.

"Why is everyone just standing around? Come on I'm starving."

* * *

 **Great Hall**

In the middle of the Gryffindor table sat the Golden Trio, or the Golden Pains in the Arse, as most called them. Hermione Granger was nagging Ronald about his eating habits while reading Hogwarts: A History, again. Across from her was Ronald Weasley, who was stuffing his mouth causing anyone within five feet to lose their appetite. Next to Ronald was James Jr., the Brat-That-Won't-Die.

"Bloody hell, woman. Just let me eat.", came from Ron. Since his mouth was filled with food it sounded like 'floody ell, wo'ma et meh eat.' *****

Hermione's nose scrunched up with disgust as she watched the food fall out of his mouth. She turned her nose up and said in a haughty tone, "I wouldn't have to tell you, if you ate like you actually have manners."

"Would you two shut up.", Jr. said glaring at the two idiots, he calls friends.

Hermione gave a hmph, but stopped talking none the less.

The doors to the Great Hall opened and there stood Larkin Academy. Unlike the other visiting schools, the students weren't in some type of formation and the headmaster wasn't there to accompany them. Instead, they were a small crowd of red and black, talking freely as if they were at their own school.

The small crowd continued into the hall, unaware of the stares. As they made their way into the hall, students moved to different tables, instead of sitting altogether at one of the house tables.

Harry and his friends ended up at the end of the Slytherin table.

"I still hate you two.", Caleb stated moodily, stabbing into his eggs.

Alex just rolled his eyes. "Stop overreacting. Don't act like you haven't done that before."

Swallowing the food in his mouth, Harry nodded and added on. "Remember first year."

"And Halloween."

"Last Easter."

"Every Christmas."

"Also-"

"OKAY!", Caleb said, stopping them from bringing up that time. "Fine, I've may have sacrificed the both of you on occasion."

Snorting, Harry took a sip of his pumpkin juice. "On occasion.", he mumbled mockingly.

"May have.", Alex mumbled back.

Charlie feeling an argument brewing, cleared her throat, rather loudly. "I wonder what class we have first."

Before anyone can reply, Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat dramatically.

"All the students from the visiting schools will be given their timetables from their headmasters and headmistress.", with that he sat back down.

"Well that was a bit melodramatic.", Alex said. The others nodded in agreement.

* * *

 **Sorry, this chapter is super short. The next one will be extra long, hopefully.**

 ***I tried to say it with a lot of tortilla chips in my mouth and even though I almost choked twice, it sounded something like that.**


End file.
